Through The Bounds Of Fate
by DracoInWonderland
Summary: **COMPLETE** What happens when 2 enemies become friends, and eventually lovers. Shows how true love can save, when unafraid to be used. See what happens when Harry is faced with his worst fear, Voldemort has returned, and brought a great challange back!
1. Chapter One

bChapter One./b iRealization./i  
  
Harry Potter awoke to a wretched scream. Neville Longbottom, having a nightmare as usual.  
  
"Aghhh!!" screetched Neville again. Harry rolled over under his red sheets with the gold lining. Gryffindor colors.  
  
"Its got me! Its got me!" was the slurred cry of the dreaming boy.  
  
"Bloody hell. Somebody wake him up before I put a curse on him, I need my sleep for class today!", was Percy Weasley's plea. Percy was a school prefect. As he turned over and fell back asleep, Harry got up. He put on his gray Cardigan with the red trim, and his black pants. He made his bed and got his Herbology books ready for class. He finally put on his robe. Harry then left for Herbology.  
  
Once in the 2nd Floor Corridor, Harry realized he would be late if he kept walking at this dismal pace. He began to jog, which gradually gave way to a run. Harry arrived in Herbology just in time. However, this was not suffiecient. Professor Sprouts had already put the class in their assigned seats. Ron with Hermione, Crabbe with Goyle, Katie Bell with Angelina Johnson, and the last seat went to Harry and his partner- Draco Malfoy.  
  
Both Draco and Harry groaned as Harry took his seat. Professor Sprouts was going into a deep discussion about several potions that could be made from Mandrakes alone, but neither Harry nor Draco was paying much attention.  
  
"Now see here Potter, just because we're partners doesn't mean we're friends." Malfoy began. "In fact, I detest you Potter, you and your poor friends. Those.. Weasleys." Harry could feel the anger gathering behind his eyes. "That foul little mudblood, too. Granger." Harry felt all the energy behind his eyes. He stared at Malfoy intensly. He felt like he could have burnt holes through him with his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy don't start with me.", Harry whispered after realizing that Professor Sprouts was turning pink at all the talking. "Hermione and Ron are better at Wizardry than you'll ever be."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"You know it is."  
  
"No, Potter, I don't and you know what else-" Draco began, but Harry wouldn't let him finish.  
  
"No Malfoy, and I don't care. None of my friends had to buy their way into Hogwarts.", Harry spat out.  
  
"What are you implying Potter, that I'm not good enough? Is that what you're saying? You know you're something, Potter. Blimey, you're everything here, aren't you? The world revolves around Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I say it was luck Potter. Pure luck, and you aren't shit." said Malfoy.  
  
"I can't help being-"  
  
"HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY!" Shouted Prof. Sprouts. "Do not talk through my class, do you understand me?" arry and Draco, heads bowed, both embarrassed nodded meekly.  
  
"For your rudeness and class interuption, five points will be taken from Gryffindor." Draco grinned at Harry. "And Slytherin."  
  
biHow quickly that smile faded!/b/i  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. Harry felt about ten feet tall, even though he too lost points for his house. He didn't care, he knew he could earn them back. Malfoy however, was brewing with rage. He'd show that Harry Potter who was the better wizard. Suddenly, for no real reason, Ron's wand let out a shriek! Prof. Sprouts was so angry she passed out. Madame Pomfrey took her to the Hospital Wing and dismissed the class back to their houses. Ron and Hermione asked Harry if he was busy.  
  
"Want to go to the library?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I do, but I'm tired, I think I'll just go back to the Common Room." replyed Harry. With that, he started walking towards the door of the classroom. Unfortunately for him, so did Malfoy. The two boys were stuck in the door frame. Arm to arm, hip to hip. Bodies pressed together.  
  
"Watch it Potter!" said Malfoy angrily.  
  
"Get out of the way!" replied Harry. The boys stared at each other. Emerald eyes to Azure eyes.  
  
biPotter's got amazing eyes. Wait. What?! Well, they are a nice color.. They'd look better on a dog than on Potter. /i/b  
  
Thought Malfoy, as he and Harry continued to stare each other down. Just them, Madame Hooch walked by and pulled Draco into the corridor.  
  
"Draco darling, don't forget to rest up for the Quidditch game this afternoon." She said.  
  
"I won't, don't worry. Slytherin will win, I guarantee it." replied Malfoy cooly. Harry, who had been listening from a distance, said  
  
"I hope you can back that up with out making an arse of yourself." Malfoy turned his head to see Harry leaning against a marble wall. "I mean really, how stupid would you feel if you lost."  
  
"We won't, Potter, we're playing Hufflepuff." was Malfoy's retort. Harry stared at him.  
  
biYeah, I'll be there to make sure./b/i  
  
Draco sent Harry one more nasty glare and stormed off to the Slytherin Tower to get dressed in his Quidditch gear. Draco thought as he was getting dressed.  
  
biWhat do I care what Potter thinks? He's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. He's nothing. So he defeated Voldemort. Who cares? He was a child, probably doesn't remember it anyways. I know he'll show up at the match, wearing his stupid maroon sweater the Weasley's mother knitted for him. The one that doesn't quite come up to his neck because she's such a lousy seamstress. I do hate when he wears it, all it does is show off his chest, what a distraction./b/i Draco was dressed. He grabbed his Nimbus 2001 and was off to play Quidditch.  
  
iQuidditch/i The two teams were already on the field when Harry Potter and Ron arrived at the Quidditch stadium. The took their places in the Gryffindor tower and Hermione came sauntering up not a minute later. They still had ten minutes until the game would begin. Harry eyed the Quidditch players. Hufflepuff's team looked so weak compared to Slytherin's, he decieded.  
  
"Who do you think will win?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling we all know." Replied Hermione. Harry nodded.  
  
biSlytherin./b/i  
  
"And they're off! Hufflepuff's captain has the quaffle, and is about to score! He shoots and it's- OH! It's blocked by the Slytherin keeper. Slytherin has the quaffle and it looks already like it's going to be a close game!", shouted Lee Jordan into the microphone.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were paying close attention to the game, when their seats began to shake, in fact, the whole stand shook. Hermione cryed out.  
  
"What's going on?" Just then, they heard it.  
  
"'Ello there!" It was Hagrid! "Come to watch the match, I did. Who's winning?" He asked. Harry and his friends breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"No one yet, Hagrid. The game's just begun.", answered Ron. Hagrid took a seat between Hermione and Katie Bell, and continued to talk with Ron.  
  
"I got an owl from yer brother in Romania, Charlie. He says my Norbert's growing up real fast. He'll be flying anyday now and." Harry lost focus.  
  
biMy Norbert. Hagrid said 'my Norbert', like Norbert was a person. Doesn't he know that people listening to him might think he's a bit.. off? /b/i  
  
Harry was looking at the Hufflepuff team now, eyeing each player.  
  
biI mean, I love Hagrid, but I wouldn't go around telling people, they might think I'm-/b/i  
  
Harry was looking at the Slytherin team now.  
  
bi- gay or something, I know I'm occasionally attracted to guys, but if I went around calling my friends 'mine', people might think I'm a bit- /b/i  
  
He was staring at the player with the quaffle.  
  
bi-different and-/b/i  
  
His eyes were beginning to drift towards -  
  
bi-it's not like I'm a freak or anything, but I already do../b/i  
  
Could it be? Harry eyes stopped on the  
  
bi.. gather enough attention but if I told everyone that I liked him, I'd be even more of a freak and../b/i  
  
Slytherin seeker. - bMalfoy! /b  
  
biGod. He looks so hot in his Quidditch robes. . Harry froze. Did I just.. great. He saw me staring at him./b/i  
  
"What are you gawking at, Potter?", demanded Malfoy. Harry paused before replying to look Malfoy up and down.  
  
biYou./b/i  
  
"Obviously not much." Harry said under his breath, lying to himself. Malfoy cocked his head to the side.  
  
"You're an odd one Potter." He said. Just then Ron butt in and said  
  
"Hey Malfoy, you sleaze, the games out there." Malfoy scowled and returned to his position. "Why were you looking at him Harry?" Ron inquired.  
  
"I was just.."  
  
biTrying to picture his toned body through his Quidditch robes../i/b  
  
"I was just..-"  
  
"SCORE! Slytherin has scored a goal on Hufflepuff. The game is tied. Next goal wins and now Hufflepuff has the quaffle and- Look! There goes the Snitch!" Harry turned his head in time to see the Hufflepuff seeker and Malfoy racing head to head for the snitch. Malfoy was only inches away when the other seeker started to catch up. Malfoy strafed to the right, trying to knock the other seeker off his stick. The other player stick wobbled, but it kept it's speed. Malfoy knocked him again, this time knocking the other seeker off his stick and into the ground. The Slytherin side cheered so loud it sounded like an explosion. Malfoy outstretched his hand, keeping a tight grip on his Nimbus 2001 with the other. Harry saw Ron turn pale.  
  
"What's wrong with-" Harry began, but stopped when he saw for himself. The snitch was heading towards the Gryffindor tower. Right towards where Harry was sitting. Harry froze as the snitch neared. Another shock for Harry- Malfoy was right behind it. Only a few feet away, Harry tried to jump out of it's path, but suddenly, the snitch changed directions. Too quickly for Malfoy though, who plowed into Harry. The two broke through the stands and started falling towards the ground. Harry, thinking quickly grabbed onto a support beam and not seconds later, Malfoy grabbed hold of his ankles.  
  
"Hold on Potter!" Malfoy demanded.  
  
"You're too heavy! I can't hold-" Harry stopped when he saw Malfoy reach into his robe. He pulled his wand out and said  
  
"iWingardium Leviosa!/i" And the two floated safely to the ground. Harry was befounded. Malfoy had not only saved himself, but Harry as well.  
  
"Malfoy, I-"  
  
"Your welcome Potter." Said Malfoy as he walked away.  
  
biWhat was that? /i/b  
  
Malfoy pondered as he strolled out on the field. Hufflepuff had caught the snitch and Slytherin lost the game. Malfoy was angry.  
  
biDamnit Potter, getting in my way. I could have had the bloody snitch./b/i  
  
Yet Malfoy knew Harry wasn't to blame. Harry meanwhile, was still in awe.  
  
biMalfoy saved me. Draco Malfoy. Maybe he's not so bad after all. No. He's a Malfoy, he's a dirty Death Eater, and he's not to be trusted. He probably only saved me to save himself./b/i  
  
Harry came out from under the stands and met with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay? What happened down there?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine. Thanks.", was Harry's nonchalant reply. He was still thinking about how Malfoy had saved his life just moments ago. Hermione knew something had happened, but she didn't press Harry about it. She knew he'd come to her with the story if it was important. Ron, Harry and Hermione returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and spent the rest of the day there til dinner.  
  
Dinner came and went. Harry looked at the Slytherin table, searching for Malfoy. He found him, staring heavily into his plate, still in his Quidditch uniform. His pale blonde hair slicked back as usual, a few stands falling into his eyes. Harry watched as Draco carelessly tossed them aside.  
  
biBlimey he looks good in his Quidditch robes. /b/i  
  
Thought Harry, who sat there awkwardly, trying to figure out what was happening to him. All these sudden thoughts kept plowing their way into his mind, all while staring at.. Malfoy?  
  
biWhat's so special about Malfoy anyway. He's a Death Eater, I know he is. His father is too. Why do I not care though? Could it be! God. I'm attracted to Draco Malfoy./b/i 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two. Almost there. Nearly a month had passed and Hogwarts was getting the first snow of the year. Christmas was just around the corner, and the immense school was decked from top to bottom in decorations. The Dining Hall had been bewitched to make it seem like snow was falling from the ceiling. Harry Potter loved this time of year. In a few weeks, Draco Malfoy, and the other haughty Slytherins would be going home for Christmas vacation, while Ron and the other Weasleys would be staying. Harry always enjoyed Christmas vacation because he didn't have to return to the Dursley's.  
  
One night, at dinner, the students who would be staying were asked to me in the Great Hall at 11pm. Harry arrived on time, along with Ron, Neville, and Hermione. Fred and George arrived next, followed by Percy and Ginny. They were the only Gryffindors that were staying. There weren't many Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw staying either, and very few Slytherin. Harry looked around the room to see who was staying.  
  
The same crowd that stays every year.  
  
Except with one addition. Draco Malfoy. Draco's father had sent him an owl saying:  
  
Dear Draco, Your mother and I will not be able to accomodate your return this Christmas, as we are taking an enchanted cruise. We're sorry you can't join us, but we look forward to seeing you at the end of the term. ~Lucius Malfoy  
  
Draco was furious when he recieved the letter at breakfeast one day. He had been so mad, that he threw his glass of orange juice at the Ravenclaw table. Slytherin lost 15 points for that, and they were not happy with Draco for that.  
  
Harry Potter was surprised to see Draco, and a little happy inside too. Not that he would show it, of course. Hermione nudged Harry. "Look at Mr. Pureblood, left all alone at Hogwarts for Christmas.", and she walked off to talk to Percy about a new charm she had learned. Harry walked up to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Sir, why is Malfoy staying here?" He asked.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore began, "I can't understand why you want to know so bad."  
  
"I was just curious."  
  
Prof. Dumbledore looked almost disappointed, but he had announcements to make. "Gather round students!" He said. "This year we'll be doing Christmas a bit differently. Since there are so few of you staying this year, we will all be staying in the Gryffindor Tower only."  
  
Harry heard the other houses groan. Malfoy groaned the loudest.  
  
"I don't want to hear any complaints. Now everyone please, follow Percy and he'll show you to your rooms."  
  
The students followed Percy to the Gryffindor Tower. They waited while Percy talked to the Fat Lady.  
  
"We'll need to change the password while the other houses are staying here." He told her.  
  
"Well, alright." she said. "The new password will be Enchantialis. Don't forget it or you will be locked out."  
  
The students walked into the common room. Some walked away, off to the library, some off to the Dining Hall to play Christmas games set up by Madame Pomfrey. The only students remaining in the Gryffindor common room were Ron, Hermione, Harry and Draco. They sat in silence til Malfoy spoke.  
  
"This is an ugly room." He said. "Who ever designed it had the taste of an old shoe."  
  
"Well, I think it's rather nice." Hermione shot back quickly.  
  
"You would, you're a Gryffindor, aren't you?" said Malfoy.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Ron.  
  
"I was only saying that-" Malfoy sighed. "Nevermind."  
  
I wonder what's eating him. Normally he would have argued with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry was a little worried. Ron and Hermione were irritated and wanted to get as far away from Malfoy as possible.  
  
"Hey Harry, let's go join in the games." Hermione suggested.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I think I'll just stay here for a little."  
  
Hermione and Ron left for the dining hall, leaving Harry alone with Draco. Harry went to his bedroom and got one of his books and brought it back to the common room. He sat on a plush red couch. Half reading, and half staring at Draco, who was sulking near the window. He took his attention off of Malfoy, and began to read. Twenty minutes went by, neither of the boys saying a word. Malfoy sighed. Harry looked up from his book.  
  
"Something wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"None of your buisness Potter." Malfoy snapped.  
  
Fine, if he doesn't want to talk, neither do I.  
  
"I don't suppose you'd understand anyway."  
  
"Try me." Harry challenged.  
  
Malfoy stood up and walked over to where Harry was seated on the red couch. Harry saw the room grow dim. The light seemed to direct himself towards Draco. The way the light hit his face was brilliant. It made him look so evil, so Slytherin. Still walking towards Harry, Draco picked up a tiny present off the table. He tossed it to Harry, who caught it with two hands.  
  
"Is this for-"  
  
"Of course it's for you Potter, now open it."  
  
Harry opened the box with the green ribbon and gasped. It was a pin. A tiny silver pin shaped like the Gryffindor lion. They sold them in Diagon Alley, for a great deal of money.  
  
"Thank you Malfoy, it's lovely. I'm sorry I didn't get you anything." Harry said, still in shock over what just happened.  
  
"I know Potter, but there's one thing I'd really like." said Malfoy.  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Call me Draco."  
  
"Okay," Harry said, "Draco."  
  
What was going on? Were Harry and Draco having some sort of moment? Harry looked Draco up and down one more before staring into Malfoy's gray eyes.  
  
What brilliant eyes. I could stare at them all day.  
  
Draco noticed that Harry was looking at him and stared back. He looked at Harry, lounging on the red couch. He noticed Harry's maroon plaid shirt that he always wore. He noticed the top buttons were undone, and could not take his eyes off Harry's chest.  
  
Could I possibly... No. Ugh, why is Potter gawking at me like that, this is too strange. I wonder if he likes me or something. I wonder if he knows that I admire him so much.  
  
"Harry, I want you to know something." Malfoy said.  
  
Harry gasped. "Y-you called me Harry."  
  
Malfoy nearly choked on the chocolate turtle he was eating. "Yeah so what?" he said, mouth full of candy. "I want you to know that I-i-i-"  
  
All of the sudden, the door to the Gryffindor common room was flung open by Ron and the rest of the Weasleys who were carrying Hermione in the air.  
  
"Oh you should have seen it Harry! Hermione won the wizards duel and won a week's supply of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans!"  
  
Harry was happy for Hermione, but was more interested in hearing what Malfoy had to say. He turned around expecting Malfoy to still be there, but he was gone.  
  
Damn.  
  
Christmas Morning. Christmas morning came, and there were presents for everyone. Mostly candy, a few Remembralls, that sort of thing, but nothing came for Malfoy. He sat alone on a leather chair in the common room and watched bitterly as everyone opened their gifts. Harry saw this and walked into the bedroom, to see if he had anything he could give to Malfoy as a gift. He found nothing and was pacing around, trying to figure out the spell to conjour up gifts when Malfoy walked in to the bedroom- and closed the door.  
  
"I know what you're doing Potter." Malfoy said cooly. "And I don't want a gift from you."  
  
"Then why are you in here Draco?"  
  
"I'm here because I wanted to tell you something, but then I was interrupted by those idiots out there." Malfoy said. "There's something about you Potter that I-"  
  
Love, adore, want to have as my own..  
  
"Hate."  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy.  
  
"I hate the way everyone loves you. I hate how you're everything here and because of that, I'm nothing. I'm not jealous or anything, you can have your fame, because I know the truth Potter."  
  
"What is it then?" asked Harry.  
  
"Luck, Potter. You have it, and that's all. Voldemort could have killed you if he wanted to, but you got lucky. You're nothing Potter."  
  
"Eat shit Malfoy. I know that's not what you were going to say." said Harry stepping closer to Malfoy. "I know you're bluffing."  
  
Malfoy took a step forward too. Malfoy and Harry were only inches from each other now, standing face to face. Energy was gathering behind Malfoy's eyes. He knew Harry must know. He must know that he wanted him. Harry glared into Draco's eyes. He started to breathe heavier, but it wasn't to make him calm down. It was because he was excited. The thrill of having a staredown with his enemy. With Malfoy. Malfoy was shaking lightly.  
  
Why is he breathing like that?  
  
"You don't know anything Potter." Malfoy said almost in a whisper. "You don't know what I want."  
  
"Then tell me what it is you want." Harry pressed.  
  
They were only an inch or two apart now. Eyes narrowed, glaring into each other. Malfoy found his hand slowing raising up. His fingers wrapped gently around Harry's arm.  
  
"I'd rather show you." He said.  
  
He leaned in to kiss Harry, but stopped himself. He stepped back and turned bright red. Harry still stood there, eyes wide open, jaw dropped. What had just almost happened?  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"Potter, I-"  
  
They stood there in silence, both too full of pride to even look at each other. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Harry, Draco! Breakfeast." Someone called.  
  
Draco flew past Harry and disappeared to the Dining Hall, where he sat as far away from Harry as possible.  
  
Night came and everyone was asleep. Vacation ended tomorrow, and they'd have new classes to attend in the morning. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3. "I want to do terrible things to you." - NiN Classes resumed and Harry's first class of the day was Potions with the Slytherins. Harry was really dreading this class because Professor Snape, the Slytherin moderator was teaching the class. Snape favored the Slytherins for obvious reasons and Harry knew that this would make the class especially difficult.  
  
When Harry walked into the dark hallways of the dungeon, he felt a chill go up his spine.  
  
Malfoy will be there.  
  
Harry was the first one to arrive in class. Professor Snape wasn't even there yet. Harry took a seat on the left hand side of the room in the front row. A few Slytherins walked in, snickering about something, or someone rather. They were always gossiping, especially the Slytherin girls, led by Pansy Parkinson. When she walked in the room, she took on look at Harry and began whispering furiously to another Slytherin girl. Harry rolled his eyes. He knew she was whispering about him. He knew all about her. Malfoy took her to the Yule Ball. She did wretchedly poor in classes and was awfully annoying. Malfoy was repulsed by her now.  
  
Speaking of Malfoy, he was sitting in the corner with Crabbe and Goyle, brewing up something foul smelling. They kept looking at Hermione and snickering. Malfoy reached into his cauldren and pulled out a slimey ball- like thing.  
  
"This one's for the mudblood!"he said, and threw it at a horrified Hermione.  
  
Harry grabbed his wand, aimed it at the ball of nasties and shouted "Reciproca!" and the ball stopped in midair and turned around. It was heading for Malfoy. Draco grabbed his wand and said "Duplicatum reciproca!" And the ball was aimed for Hermione again.  
  
"Petrificus leviosa" Harry shouted and the ball froze in it's place, inches from Hermione's head. "Euh..." Malfoy didn't know which spell to use. "Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, and the ball exploded. Harry looked exuberantly at Malfoy who as scowling at him. He's so cute when he's mad. Harry laughed aloud at his thoughts. "What are you laughing at Potter?" asked a very pissed Malfoy. "Nothing." "I didn't think so." he said and stormed off. Harry and the rest of the class were dismissed moments later when Snape returned to class. Harry didn't know it, but Snape had seen the whole thing from the door frame.  
  
"Draco, Potter!" Snape called. Malfoy and Potter stopped and walked to Snape's desk. "I saw the whole thing and I know that you, Malfoy started it with your stink ball. I don't appriciate foul behavior- even in my own house." Snape looked at Harry. "And Mr. Potter, for retaliating, 50 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Draco looked almost triumphant.  
  
"And althought I won't take points from Slytherin, Malfoy, I will give you detention."  
  
Malfoy groaned. "Your detention will be at midnight. Take yourself to Hagrid's shed and he'll tell you what to do." Malfoy shot Harry a look and left for his next class.  
  
Detention. The day flew by for Harry and his friends, but not for Draco Malfoy. Time didn't seem to move through Defense Against the Dark Arts and History. It was only 3pm when his classes were through. He decieded to go talk to Snape about his detention. He walked rigidly through the empty corridors, and for the first time, stopping every few feet to look at the moving photographs on the wall. Draco sighed.  
  
What am I going to do about Potter? He couldn't possibly-  
  
"Like you back?" came a voice.  
  
Draco jumped and looked around. "Who said that?" he demanded. All the moving photographs looked for the owner of the mysterious voice, too.  
  
"I'm right in front of you!" said the voice. Draco turned and came face to face with the voice. It was a photo of the famous alchemist, Nicolas Flamel, and he was talking to Draco.  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking about?" asked Draco naively. Nicolas Flamel looked at Draco like he was a moron.  
  
"Don't you study history, boy? I'm Nicolas Flamel, I can read minds, it's part of why I'm so famous." answered the photo.  
  
"You're not the real Flamel, you're just a painting." Draco protested.  
  
"I'm a photo actually, but I'm still Nicolas Flamel, and don't argue or I'll take 5 points from Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy shut his mouth.  
  
Okay then Flamel, what am I to do about Potter?  
  
"If you're wandering about it, talk to him."  
  
I can't. I know he doesn't feel the same way.  
  
"You never know until you ask him, boy, why won't you just speak to me, it's alot easier." said Flamel.  
  
I can't risk anyone hearing this! Are you mad? I'd be laughed out of Hogwarts!  
  
"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad." said Flamel quietly. Malfoy, irritated by Flamel, took his wand out of his pocket.  
  
"Are you going to listen and help, or do I have to evaporate you?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Put that thing away!" said Flamel.  
  
I don't know what to do.  
  
"Why don't you go see him after detention, in his room, and talk to Harry about it."  
  
"Who ever said it was Harry?!" asked an enraged Draco.  
  
"Come now boy, I told you I can read your mind!" said Flamel. Malfoy scowled. There was no was he would go see Potter tonight.  
  
*** Harry was walking around the school aimlessly, thinking about Draco, when he ran into Madame Hooch.  
  
"Harry, can you do me a favor?", she asked. Harry groaned to himself. He nodded his head reluctantly.  
  
"Take this note to Slytherin house, and give it to Draco Malfoy. You know who he is, I'm sure." Harry nodded again. "You sure are quiet today, Harry. Anything on your mind?  
  
"Did you ever really want something, but were afraid to ask for it?", he asked. Madame Hooch looked confused.  
  
"Something like what?" she asked him back. Harry hesitated.  
  
"A p-person." he managed to stutter out.  
  
"Any one in particular?"  
  
I will NOT tell her.. I will NOT tell her..  
  
"Just some gu- girl! Just some.. Ravenclaw girl, not important. Nevermind. Thanks Madame Hooch!", Harry yelled as he ran towards the Slytherin tower with the note.  
  
Great. How in the hell am I going to get this note to Draco?  
  
***  
  
Draco spent the rest of the day thinking about Harry, not knowing that Harry was on his was to the Slytherin tower with a note from Madame Hooch to the captain of the Quidditch team. Harry didn't want to take the note, but he did anyway.  
  
Harry came to the Slytherin door-painting.  
  
"Password?" it asked.  
  
"I don't know it, I come with a note for Draco Malfoy.", Harry told it.  
  
"Let me see if he's in.", the painting hissed at Harry. He sat there, waiting for the painting to return, when Malfoy walked up behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here, Potter?", Malfoy demanded. Harry whipped his head around in surprise. He started breathing heavily and tryed to reply coolly.  
  
"I have a note for you, from Madame Hooch."  
  
"Do you really, Potter? Or are you just here to stalk me?" Malfoy chuckled at his own cleverness.  
  
The second one.  
  
"Yeah Malfoy, I do. Here." Harry handed the note to Malfoy, who read it to himself. Harry waited as though he needed some sort of response.  
  
"What? Why are you still here? You delivered the note, didn't you? Beat it." Harry felt his hopes dropping and turned around to leave without saying a word.  
  
Malfoy saw Harry's look of disappointment, and ran after him.  
  
"You know Potter, you could use a bit of flying practice." Malfoy told him. "I could.. help you after school tomorrow. That is, if you can handle my moves."  
  
"I can handle you just fine, Malfoy." Malfoy felt his chest tighten up." I mean, I can handle your moves just fine." Malfoy loosened up and looked at Harry."  
  
"Fine. Meet me in the Quidditch field tomorrow at 4 o'clock."  
  
"Why not today?" Harry said eagerly.  
  
I wish, Harry. I really do."  
  
"I have detention." Malfoy said bitterly. They parted ways, each dying for 4pm tomorrow to come.  
  
Flying Emotions. Malfoy's detention was long and hard. Four hours of helping Hagrid give Fang a bath. When it ended, Malfoy ran back to the Slytherin tower and tried as hard as he could to get to sleeping, hoping ferociously that tomorrow would come.  
  
Harry, over in the Gryffindor house, couldn't sleep. He kept wondering what tomorrow would be like.  
  
They both feel asleep and dreampt of the same thing: each other.  
  
*** Herbology, Potions, History. The three classes of the day dragged on and on. Harry had nearly gotten himself detention for being tardy in two classes, but he talked his way out of it each time. It was 3 o'clock, and Harry had an hour before it was time to meet Malfoy.  
  
He decieded to tell Ron and Hermione that he did have detention so they wouldn't ask why he wouldn't see them after school.  
  
"Oh that's bloody awful.", Ron said.  
  
"Serves him right for being late.", was Hermione's response; and so that was settled.  
  
Harry tried to relax in the Gryffindor common room for a little while, but found that he was incredibly nervous. When quarter of 4 came, Harry grabbed his Nimbus 2000 and ran to meet Malfoy.  
  
4:oo. Malfoy was waiting near the hoops. Broom in hand, and still in his uniform. He saw Harry waiting near the opposite hoops, and flew over to him.  
  
"You're late, Potter."  
  
"No, you're early."  
  
"Get on your broom, let's go." Harry climbed on, and soared up next to Malfoy. "Follow me." Malfoy lead Harry through a maze of sharp turns, loop-the-loops, flips and dangerous nose dives, Harry was able to follow him with ease.  
  
"Kid stuff." Harry gloated. Malfoy scowled. He took off, taking his broom under the stands, near where he had saved Harry's life. Harry followed, but Draco was too far ahead. Draco came out from under the stands and was sitting on the ground near the hoops, when Harry finally emerged.  
  
"Where'd you-"  
  
"Tricked you, didn't I, Potter." Malfoy grinned.  
  
WHAT a smile!  
  
Harry liked Malfoy's smile, he didn't get to see it much. Malfoy stood up and walked over to Harry. He placed himself right infront of Harry, so they were face to face, just like the day in the Gryffindor bed chambers. Harry didn't say a word and neither did Draco. Draco wasn't smiling, but he wasn't scowling either. His face wasn't completely emotionless, although Harry wouldn't know. He stared at Malfoy, looking at Draco's features. His silver-blue eyes, his round nose, pale cheeks and full lips, which were slightly parted, as he was breathing somewhat heavily. He was trembling a little, too.  
  
Harry couldn't take it. He grabbed both of Malfoy's hands in his own, and pulled him close. He didn't care that this would change everything, he didn't care what people would think, and he didn't care that Draco was a Slytherin. He wanted Draco, and he would take him. He leaned in to kiss Draco, but Draco was there before him. He plunged his tongue in Harry's mouth, and Harry was taken back by his feelings.  
  
This is.. I'm kissing Draco Malfoy. I'm mmmm...  
  
Draco pulled Harry even closer and wrapped his arms around him. Harry was running his own hands down Draco's sides, feeling his curves, and rested his hands on his hips. Harry was kissing Draco's neck now, feathering the area under his chin with his lips. Draco turned things around and kissed Harry's neck, leaving him with a rather large hickey. Both Harry and Malfoy were loving this moment. Draco was shaking a little less than Harry. Neither had ever experienced a kiss like this one, and didn't want it to end, although they both knew it had to. The boys' kiss had finally ended, with Draco kissing Harry's lower lip as the last of it. Both were afraid to open their eyes.  
  
What if he didn't want it? What if he tells the Slytherins?  
  
Harry finally looked up at Draco, who was staring into his hands, which were still combined with Harry's. Snapping out of his daze, he broke away from Harry.  
  
"You'd better not tell anyone this happened, Potter!"  
  
"Draco, you know I won't.", said Harry. "Have you forgotten that I kissed too?"  
  
"Ugh, don't say that word. Kiss.", said Malfoy with disgust and he mounted his broom and zoomed away. This left Harry confused.  
  
He didn't want it. Oh god. I've ruined EVERYTHING.  
  
***  
  
Harry didn't go to dinner, he didn't even go back to his house, he just ran to the one person he trusted most - Hagrid.  
  
"'lo Harry, what's new."  
  
"Hagrid, can I tell you a secret?"  
  
"Of course you can."  
  
"I just kissed Draco Malfoy." Hagrid looked at Harry and exploded with laughter.  
  
"Sure, and I'm a Slytherin!" he said.  
  
"I'm serious!", Harry protested, but still Hagrid laughed. "Look!" Harry moved his scarf to reveal the large purple blotch on his neck.  
  
"Why, Harry! Is that a-"  
  
"Yes, and it's from Draco, now listen." Harry told him what Draco had said, and how he had acted after the kiss. Hagrid apologized and told Harry he didn't know what to say. Disheartened, Harry returned to Gryffindor and didn't say a word the rest of the day.  
  
*** Draco didn't say anything either.  
  
"Hey Draco, I told Hermione she was as ugly as Goyle here, and she gave him a tail!", Crabbe rambled on and on. Draco didn't hear a word of it though, as he was going insane, thinking about Harry. He didn't understand why he left so abruptly. Worse of all, he felt terrible.  
  
He decieded he had to make it up to Harry. He left the Slytherin tower, and walked to Gryffindor, there, he waited outside the Fat Lady and tried to awaken her for nearly an hour. Draco was near tears. It'd soon be morning, and he'd have no time to tell Harry how he felt, and he was afraid. He feared that Harry would hate him by then. Draco realized somehting. Harry does hate him. Now Draco had even more motivation to set things right. He must tell Harry the truth.  
  
"Please! Please I beg you, wake up!", he pleaded to the sleeping portrait. "PLEASE! I must talk to Harry Potter! Please? Please, please please!" Draco's cries were muffled by something foreign to him. He was crying.  
  
I can't believe how much I care.  
  
Draco was overwhelmed. He leaned against the Fat Lady's portrait. His knees buckeled, and he was leaning on the wall for support.  
  
Harry. Harry.  
  
He kept repeating his name over and over in his mind. His heart was wrenched between pride and romance, and Draco was screwing over pride completely. His mind was focused on one thing only right now, Harry.  
  
Draco had fallen to his knees. His crying had ceased, but still he wimpered. He realized that he wasn't going to wake up the Fat Lady, and stood up. He took one last look and began to walk away, hoping that with each step, if maybe he'd turn around, the door would be opened, but the door never opened. Still, Draco begged whoever would hear him to open. He wanted to claim Harry's hands in his own, and hold him til morning.  
  
Draco, exhausted, went back to Slytherin, and feel fast asleep, never realizing Harry might not have been in his arms, but he was in his heart. Whether Draco liked it or not. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four. Nothing.. and Everything.  
  
Harry awoke, never knowing of what had happened outside his dormitory only a few hours ago. He woke up to another of Neville's daily fits, and Percy's pleas to shut him up. Harry sat near the window, and watched the day dawn. He looked at Hedwig, who was sitting diligently in her cage.  
  
"I don't know anymore Hedwig.", he said. The owl just looked at Harry. "I didn't think you'd understand." Harry got up, and walked to his wardrobe. He put on his uniform and went to breakfeast. He wasn't the first one there. At the faculty table was Snape and McGonagall. Harry wanted to avoid them suddenly, and he lurked away from the dining hall. He was walking around Hogwarts, and not having a particular destination, he found himself outside Slytherin.  
  
The door to Slytherin was bathed in darkness, unlike Gryffindors, which was rather bright. Harry thought this was quite fitting, seeing how the Slytherins are normally bathed in darkness themselves.  
  
Through darkness shines light.  
  
Draco was in the Slytherin bathroom, taking great care in his attire today, although he had nothing special planned.  
  
"All dressed up, eh Draco? Where are you going?", asked Goyle.  
  
"Shut it, Goyle.", Malfoy snapped. Goyle looked hurt. He walked away from Draco, muttering something unrecognizable. Draco realized his feelings were hurt, but he didn't really care.  
  
It was nearly noon, and time for lunch. Draco grabbed his Defense Against The Dark Arts books, and scurried to lunch. He walked over to the Gryffindor table to where Harry was seated with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus.  
  
"Har-POTTER! 4:00. Same place. Alright?"  
  
Every Gryffindor looked awfully confused. Draco and Harry? Associating together? Everyone turned to look at Harry, who could feel the pressure on him. A bit skeptical of Draco's desires, Harry turned to Malfoy. Before Harry could ask about Malfoy's intentions he was interrupted.  
  
"Well, Potter? I haven't got all day."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco's, which seemed to be saying Say yes, Potter, or you'll regret it. A very slight nod came from Harry. Draco grinned and waled away. Harry sighed.  
  
I hope I won't regret this.  
  
*** Four o'clock came, and Harry was the first on the Quidditch field this time. Standing where he and Draco shared the kiss, he waited, very impatiently for him. He heard the bells toll four times. Four o'clock. Draco walked up to Harry not a minute later.  
  
"I knew you'd come, Potter, but we can't be here right now."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Hufflepuff's got Quidditch practice.", Malfoy told him. "Come with me."  
  
Malfoy led Harry to the library. There they went inside and hung up their robes. It was too warm in there for them. Harry couldn't believe Draco had led him somewhere like this. There was even more people here than on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.  
  
"What gives Draco?", Harry asked.  
  
"Follow me," he said, "We're not there yet."  
  
Draco took Harry by the arm, which gave Harry a sharp, tingeling sensation where Draco's fingers were. Draco and Harry rushed past a group of Ravenclaw girls, Cho Chang being one of them, all of whom turned and looked at the recognized enemies as they past. He led him past a Gryffindor or two, and even three Slytherin girls: Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, and a friend. Draco stopped, and Harry almost ran into him.  
  
"Draco, what'd you stop like that for-"  
  
They were in the very back of the library. The restricted section. Draco hopped up onto a table top.  
  
"Potter. Why'd you come?"  
  
"You told me to, remember?"  
  
"Of course I do, but why? Since when does The Boy Who Lived answer my every beck and call?"  
  
"What are you playing at, Malfoy?"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to call me Draco?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, Draco. What do you want?"  
  
Draco hesitated, tyring to ponder in his mind whether he should do it or not. He was looking down at his hands. He looked up at Harry, who looked annoyed and impatient, and figured he had better just say it.  
  
"This."  
  
Draco leapt off the table top and into Harry's surprisingly awaiting arms. Their lips locked together and the two enemies were kissing once more. Even more breath-taking than the first one, Harry felt his heart pounding and wondered if Draco could hear it. When Harry opened his eyes, they were met with the beautiful blue irises of Malfoy. Still held in Draco's arms, Harry shifted.  
  
"We can't do this, Draco."  
  
"Why not?", answered Draco, surprising the both of them. His voice held the sounds of desperation, longing, and even love. Harry's attempt to pull himself away from Draco had ceased and Harry for the first time, noticed how innocent Draco was. He wasn't the only one here who was nervous out of his mind. Draco was feeling the same things Harry was. Harry stared at Draco, trying to comtemplate some kind of answer when Draco leaned in to kiss him again. Losing all regard for anything at this point, Harry just tried to relax- and kissed Draco back.  
  
Draco's hands were around Harry's neck, and Harry wrapped himself around Draco, and pulled him closer, into an even deeper kiss. Draco ran his fingers through Harry's jet black hair, and pushed his head into his. Harry and Draco's tongues were wrestling feriousiously, and hands were scurrying over each other's bodys.  
  
Their lips seperated for a brief moment, only so Harry could whisper "Dissendium."  
  
Draco immediately felt more open with Harry. He hadn't heard him whisper the spell to reveal secret things.  
  
"So, Harry-" Draco managed to get out between moans, "Do you like this?" Draco's voice sounded like a child's, Harry thought as he nodded. Still kissing Draco, he pushed him against the table that he was sitting on only a few minutes before. Draco felt his legs give out and he found himself laying on the table, with Harry atop him. Harry slid his leg between Draco's for more leverage. He grabbed Malfoy's hands and pressedthem hard against the table, next to his head.  
  
Malfoy whispered "Expelliarmus" and disarmed Harry of his shirt.  
  
"Oh, is that how you want to play?" Harry said playfully. He took off Malfoy's cardigan and button down shirt, and undid his tie, kinkily dropping it to the floor. Malfoy grinned and unzipped his pants.  
  
"This, Potter, is how I play." And he grabbed Harry by his black hair and thrust his mouth on his erection, making Harry give him head.  
  
Oh god, this is GREAT. I can't remember when giving Draco Malfoy head wasn't on the top of my agenda!  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was moaning and making unrecognizable sounds, and whispering Harry's name. Harry liked hearing his name, and became more passionate in his doings. Draco was screaming inside, he wanted to scream now, and he didn't care if he was heard all the way in the Dark Forest. He didn't care who heard, or who found out that he was in the back of the library with Harry Potter.  
  
Malfoy never got off like this with a girl, and he had been with plenty, the most recent being revolting Pansy Parkinson. He took the Slytherin girl to the Yule Ball, they shared a kiss, but it was nothing to Malfoy. Nothing able to be compared to what he was doing right this second with Harry fucking Potter.  
  
"Harry.." Draco moaned. Draco came and Harry lapped it up like a cat with milk. "Harry, I want to be with you.", he managed to spit out. Harry's eyes immediately went from looking into space with delight to dead serious and gazing into Malfoy's.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Draco, I-"  
  
"Oh forget it, Potter. After that you don't even want to.." Draco was near tears.  
  
"You didn't let me finish Draco.", he said. "I'd love to be with you."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up and Harry and him were rolling around, playfully kissing and touching again, when there was a bright white flash, and a loud bang, like a crash of thunder. When the light faded, Harry was gone.  
  
"Harry?" Draco yelled. He put his clothes on and ran throught the library looking for him.  
  
*** A voice was heard all over Hogwarts.  
  
"Students and teachers, report to your dormitories immediately!" It was Dumbledore.  
  
This must be serious.  
  
Draco didn't want to leave though, he had to find Harry! He ran through the corridors, shouting his name. No answer, every time. He turned the corner, no Harry. He turned another corner, still no Harry. He turned a third corner, and came face to face with Professor Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I believe you should be back at Slytherin right now.", he said.  
  
"I can't, I've lost something." Draco turned to walk past Snape.  
  
"Locomotor mortis."  
  
Damnit!  
  
Snape had put the leg-locker curse on him! But why?  
  
"You won't be finding Mr. Potter, Draco. Especially not in your condition.", Snape laughed maniacally.  
  
That's what you think!  
  
"Quietos!", Draco whispered, as he was lifted up by Snape. He was being carried back to Slytherin. "Tarantalegra!" Snape began doing a quick step and dropped Draco. "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Malfoy?" Draco performed the counter curse for the leg-locker, withdrew his wand and shouted, "Petrificus totalus!" He froze Snape, and began to run away. He turned around to look at Snape. "If something's happened to Harry, I'll come back and use Aveda Kevadra on you!", Draco said harshly. Draco ran down the corridors, checking in every classroom as he passed them. Harry wasn't to be found. Draco nearly gave up hope.  
  
Dumbledore.  
  
Draco set off to find the Head Master. He ran through the halls calling out his name.  
  
"Dumbledore! Dumbledore? PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!" But he recieved no response. Draco stood in the corridor. Where was everyone? Draco looked infront of him. He was staring at the door to the Great Hall. The giant wooden doors were shut, and there was the same white glowing light, oozing through the cracks.  
  
Draco didn't know whether or not it was safe to open the door, or whether he'd get in trouble if it wasn't what he was looking for, whatever it is. He didn't care whether he would get hurt. He only knew one thing at this time.  
  
I have to find Harry.  
  
Draco put his hand on the door knobs, and pushed the doors open. 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five. "You should be king, and I should be dead." - Mindless Self Indulgence Harry was face to face with him. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named had returned. Tom Marvolo Riddle had returned, and brought with him Salazar Slytherin's creation- the Basilisk. Harry did a double take.  
  
But I thought.. I destoyed Voldemort AND the basilisk when I was in the Chamber of Secrets! He couldn't have brought it back to life, and Salazar was long dead, he couldn't have made a new one, could he?  
  
"My, my! The Boy Who Lived. Pleasure seeing you, alive.", Tom Riddle said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"What do you want?", asked Harry.  
  
"I want what I wanted before, only magnified. I want you dead, Potter, and this time, my basilisk is undefeatable.", he said confidently. "You see, Potter, that night you thought you killed me in the Chamber, was a hoax. That wasn't my real diary, merely bewitched to act as so." Harry felt sharp pang where his scar was. "So you failed, Potter. And this time, you won't escape so lucky!" Voldemort withdrew his wand, the wand that held the same phoenix feathers as Harry's, and raised it high in the air. He brought it down with a tremendous whoosh and yelled out; "Nox!" The lights in the Great Hall were extinguished. "Don't forget, Potter, a single glance into the basilisk's eyes means instant death." Voldemort cackeled, and Harry heard the door to the Great Hall open. Expecting the basilisk, he closed his eyes, and began to feel along the table tops and benches.  
  
I doubt I'll have Vox's help this time.  
  
Harry heard the door slam shut, and it sounded like something was being pushed across the room.  
  
"Aahh." Voldemort said, sounding satisfyed. "The Mirror of Erised. Care to take a look, Potter? I think I can see your father and mother! Hiding and trying to protect you before I killed them!" Harry's eyes shot open. He saw the basilisk, facing Voldemort. He saw the mirror, and he could also see his reflection in it, which meant Voldemort could, too.  
  
Shit!  
  
You-Know-Who turned around in a flash, eyes darting around the room, searching for The Boy That Lived. Harry was crouched under a bench, though, and couldn't been seen by Voldemort. He crawled along the floor, under the tables. He couldn't see very well, and was about to use the Lumos spell, but realized it wasn't worth the risk. The dark was coming to his aid, hiding him in it's masses, and Harry didn't even realize it.  
  
"Pot-ter!" Voldemort teased. "Come out, come out whereever you are! It won't hurt when I use aveda kedavra on you!" More motivation for Harry, to get himself out of there.  
  
You think that now, Voldemort but when I-  
  
The Great Hall's doors flung open.  
  
*** The room was draped in darkness. Draco couldn't see anything.  
  
"Lumos." A tiny light appeared on the end of his wand. The room's brightness increased slightly, showing Draco only what needed to be seen: Voldemort; he had seen Draco and raised his wand when Draco threw him off.  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
Voldemort's wand was thrown from his hand. Malfoy recited another spell.  
  
"Locomotor mortis!" Voldemort's legs were stuck to the ground; he couldn't reach his wand. "Harry?" Draco called out.  
  
Should I answer, and risk it? It's Draco, I have to!  
  
Harry rose from where he was hiding, under the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Draco! Run! Get out of here!"  
  
"Harry!" They rushed over to each other. "What's going on? One minute we were in the library and the next-"  
  
"Densaugeo!" Voldemort grew to be the height of the ceiling. "You little shit! Harry Potter, consider you little friend a corpse!" Draco and Harry exchanged a quick glance. "Aveda kedevra!" Draco let out a yelp, but managed to dodge the spell. Voldemort was using the Dark Arts, a subject Draco studied well. "Crucio!", Draco sent back to Voldemort, but his spell missed as well. Voldemort then said something in Parseltongue to the basilisk. Harry turned pale. "Harry?" "Draco.. It's coming. The basilisk. Do not look it in the eye, get out of here Draco, please, I don't want you to get hurt, Draco! RUN!", Harry commanded. The basilisk turned to Harry and Draco. Both boys clamped their eyes shut, and grabbed hands. Harry was leading Draco to the door to let him out, when the basilisk shot over and blocked the door. "Don't try to escape, Potter." Voldemort warned. Harry and Draco moved away from the giant snake. Wingardium leviosa? No... Petrificus totalus? Won't work.. I've got it! Harry took his wand out of his robe. He had to open his eyes, but there was a problem. He didn't know where the basilisk was. Harry thought hard. "Nox!" The lights shut out. Harry squinted his eyes open just enough to see the basilisk facing in the opposite direction. He stood up, still gripping Draco's hand, and aimed his wand at the basilisk. He took a deep breath. He knew what was about to happen, but he had to do it. For Draco. He bent over and kissed Draco, with his eyes still pressed shut, on the forehead.  
  
"Expecto-" The basilisk turned around, as soon as it heard Harry's voice. Quick as anything, Harry fell to the floor.  
  
He had looked into the basilisk's eyes. *** Draco caught Harry, not quite sure what had happened. He lay motionless in Draco's arms.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said softly. No response from Harry issued a blast of panic within Malfoy. He shook Harry gently, trying to get a response of any kind from him, and with no such luck, Malfoy layed Harry on the bench. Harry lay on his back on the Hufflepuff bench, eyes open, stiff and fists clenched. Draco's heart fell to somewhere around his navel and he collapsed to his knees next to Harry's lifeless corpse.  
  
"No." Draco muttered. "Not Harry Potter." Draco spoke slightly above a whisper. Not because he was scared of the basilisk hearing him, but because that's as loud as he could. Draco was choking back tears.  
  
Harry. Just today he said we could be together. We didn't even have a day together! Not one fucking day and I hate you Voldemort!  
  
Draco's hot tears poured down his face as he withdrew his wand from his robes.  
  
"Haven't you learned your lesson, friend of Potter's?" Voldemort sneered. He aimed his wand at Draco.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Looking for a challenge, are you? So be it, who are you anyway?", Voldemort asked.  
  
Draco paused. He remembered about how his father was a death eater, how he practically believed in Voldemort like christians believe in god. He didn't care.  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Voldemort was taken back a little.  
  
"Ah, I know your father, Lucius. He has great faith that you would be the one to destroy Harry Potter. How disappointed he'll be in you when I tell him that I, Voldemort, have done the impossible."  
  
"I'm sure he lost his faith in you a long time ago. You couldn't kill Harry then, could you?"  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, he's dead now isn't he?"  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes. He raised his wand and aimed at You-Know-Who.  
  
"For now."  
  
Voldemort aimed at Malfoy, and at the same time, "Aveda Kedevra!" A red beam came out of Malfoy's wand, and a green one from Voldemort's. Draco struggled to keep his wand in his hands. Voldemort's beam was overpowering Draco's. In a minute, the green beam would hit Draco, and he'd be dead. But Draco wasn't about to give up. He had to beat this son of a bitch. If not for himself, then for Harry, who had saved him.  
  
"Funny," Voldemort said. "You're fighting for a Gryffindor."  
  
"He wasn't- just- a Gryffindor," Draco choked out between deep breaths. "I loved him." Draco's red beam was growing stronger. So strong he could hold his wand in one hand. Voldemort was growing panicky. He gripped his wand with both hands, and sent a shock to Malfoy. He ducked out of the way, rolling on the floor, away from You-Know-Who. He closed his eyes.  
  
I can do this.  
  
He opened his eyes, and stood up. He looked in his right hand and found his wand, he looked in his left hand, and expecting a clenched fist found something extraordinary- The Sword of Gryffindor! Draco jumped on the table, and waved his wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Voldemort lost his wand again. He jumped over the Slytherin table, ran around the Ravenclaw table and finally stood on the Gryffindor table, where Voldemort was.  
  
Draco ran up to Voldemort and plunged the sword into his stomach. Voldemort recoiled in pain, and as Draco withdrew the sword, beams of light escaped from You-Know-Who's wounds.  
  
"No!! It can't be!"  
  
Draco raised his wand, and stared at it. He looked at Voldemort, and back at his hand and saw another. Harry. Harry's hand, holding his. Draco looked to his right, and there was Harry, rather his spirit, holding Draco's hand, ready to deliver the final blow to Voldemort. Still looking at Harry, he saw him grin and nod his head in the direction of Voldemort. Draco nodded back.  
  
Voldemort screamed.  
  
"Aveda Kedevra!"  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!"  
  
Voldemort was gone. Draco had defeated him with the help of his friend Harry. Draco turned to his right, and Harry was gone, too. Draco felt his heart sink, once more, until he heard clapping. Dumbledore was standing in the doorway, waiting to congratulate Draco. He followed Dumbledore to his office, feeling no need for congratulations. He had lost Harry Potter. He had lost everything. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue "Take all that you're seeing and opposite that; truth Is that I'm the one dead." - Insane Clown Posse  
  
Dumbledore sat at his big desk, in the poorly lighted office, with walls and walls of shelves full of potions, gidgets, gadgets, and The Sorting Hat. Draco sat in a smalled chair, placed directly infront of Dumbledore's desk. He was still gripped the Sword of Gryffindor.  
  
"Tell me Draco, what are you feeling?", Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Hell. I lost him, sir- I mean.. I-I loved Harry Potter, and I can't hide it anymore, Voldemort killed him! He's gone." Draco sobbed. "But there's a few things I don't understand. Where did that mirror come from? And how did I end up with this sword?"  
  
"The Mirror of Erised was there to somewhat distract Voldemort. You and Harry didn't notice, but he practially spent the whole time staring at himself in it. As for the sword, like I told Harry when he defeated Voldemort and the basilisk the first time- It takes a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat." Draco looked down, sure enough, he saw it on the handle: Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"I'm a Slytherin. Not a Gryffindor."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You and Harry were fighting on the same side for once. Harry decieded to send you some help."  
  
He saved my life..  
  
"I know about the day on the Quidditch field, where you saved Harry and yourself from the fall. One good turn deserves another, don't you agree?"  
  
Draco sighed, and somewhat nodded. Happy to be alive, but torn apart to have lost Harry Potter. He wanted to die, but this didn't feel like an option. Harry had died trying to keep Draco alive.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes widened. He felt sorry for this Slytherin. He went over to his shelves. He picked out vials, and bottles and tubes of various contents. He placed them on his desk and reached for his cauldron. He mixed the ingredients together and whispered an incantation. Draco watched in awe as a crimson cloud began to emerge from the cauldron.  
  
"Not yet, he's not. Draco, you'll have Harry back for only five minutes. I'll leave you alone." Dumbledore left his office, closing the door behind him. Draco turned around to see Harry, standing behind him.  
  
"Harry!!" Draco ran over to take him in his arms. He couldn't though, it was only Harry's spirit. His arms ran right through him.  
  
"Draco, I'm so proud of you. You defeated Voldemort all on your own." Harry said.  
  
"I had some help from you, Potter." Draco said with a smile. They both laughed, finishing the laugh off with a sigh. "Oh, don't go Harry!" Harry lowered his head and took hold of Draco's hands, surprising him, since he couldn't touch him before.  
  
"I have to. I'm sorry." Harry became teary. "I want to be alive again, Draco! I want to be with you." Draco was crying now, too. "I love you, Draco." Harry whispered. He leaned over and kissed Draco on the lips tenderly. Malfoy closed his eyes, and tried to savor the last kiss Harry and him would ever have. The thought of life without Harry was unbearable. All his time at Hogwarts was spent thinking about him, without Harry he didn't belong here.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Dumbledore had returned.  
  
"Hello, Harry. It's time to go now." Dumbledore told him.  
  
"Nooo!" cried Malfoy, sobbing heavily, "Please Professor, surely there's something you can do!"  
  
Harry's spirit was quickly fading.  
  
"There is one thing. I can kill you. Your spirits would be together, and you could share eternity." Dumbledore said reluctantly.  
  
"I would, but then Harry's life would be in vain."  
  
"I can mix up a potion, that would kill you, and let the two of you share eternity together. Hm. I wonder.." Dumbledore mused. "I could even make you ghosts of Hogwarts. Then you'd only be half dead, the both of you."  
  
Draco thought long and hard. He didn't care if he was dead or alive, as long as he had Harry. Who looked like he felt the same way. He finally nodded, and Dumbledore brewed up another potion.  
  
"Thank you, Professor, I shall never forget this." Draco said as Dumbledore handed the him the potion. Draco drank it all, and fell to his knees. Finally, he keeled over and had died. Dumbledore watched as Draco's translucent spirit rose from his corpse. He walked over to Harry and took him by the hand. Dumbledore saw a translucent door appear, and looked on as Harry and Draco walked over to it.  
  
They both paused and looked at Dumbledore. Smiling, they waved 'thank you' and goodbye to Dumbledore, who had tears streaming down his face, catching in his long white beard.  
  
Harry and Draco took a deep breath. Hands held tightly, Harry whispered, "aloha mora." and the door opened. They took one last look at Dumbledore and the magical world within Hogwarts and looked at each other's smiling faces. They took the steps through the door. They were together.  
  
*** The Sorting Hat looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you think that was wise?", it asked him. "Harry died in vain now."  
  
"I know, but it honestly doesn't matter. Nothing is when you're in love. It doesn't matter what I think at all," Dumbledore said, "it only matters that they're together, and happy. All you need in life is love, and that has all the magic you'll ever need."  
  
*The End* 


End file.
